


Lost then found (Benny x reader)

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a waitress in a crappy little town who finds a strange man on your way home one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost then found (Benny x reader)

You were a waitress at this crappy diner with in this crappy little town but it was your crappy little town so you made the best of it. You earned about 10 bucks an hour working 10 hour days plus tips and over time so really not too shabby but the shit part was you often got off work after the sun had gone down. You dragged your tired butt out the door followed by the manager Rob who locked up behind you then turned just as you were ready to head off. 

“Do you need a lift?” Rob asked 

“No, that’s okay I like walking home” You told him cheerily 

“Okay but you be careful” Rob told you before walking off to his truck 

You waved one last time over your shoulder then continued walking at a steady pace towards your house. When you looked at your watch it was already 1 AM cause you’d gotten off late meaning at this rate it would be at least 1:30 or even 1:45 before you got home unless you took the short cut. Your mind considered it as you stood at the fork in the road but you didn’t really like taking that route at night cause of the fact it cut so close along the forest however the alternative was not pleasing you either of getting home at almost 2 in the morning. Eventually you opted for the short cut pulling out a can of mace from your purse just in case of trouble though thankfully it nothing happened and with only about ten minutes worth of a walk left you were already feeling better until you saw a smudge mark of something reddish on the ground. 

“Is this some kind of rust?” you wondered bending down slightly to analyze it 

Your head turned in the direction the smudge was heading to see a figure laying against a tree not too far in the distance. You were cautious as you approached the figure with your mace out in front of you until you came around the tree to discover it was a gruff looking man with a beard but what caught your eye first was the multitude of wounds all over his body causing blood to have stained his outfit and the ground under him. You gasped while your hand flew up to cover your mouth in shock/horror before gently kneeling down to shake the man’s shoulder in an attempt to wake him. 

“Hello? Sir?” you asked not even certain if he was alive or not but after gaining no response you put the mace away then dug out your phone. You pressed the number’s 91 then were about to press the last number when suddenly a hand flew up to grasp your wrist startling you. Your gaze shot down to the man only to get caught in his rather attractive blue eyes as they looked back up at you with his firm grip on your wrist. 

“Where am I?” The man rasped out in a strained gruff voice 

“Your in (T), I found you” You told him noting the thick Louisiana accent. 

“And what…precisely were you…doing?” He asked you with his voice still straining 

“I was about to call you an ambulance, your hurt pretty badly” You told him shifting your gaze along his battered body then back up to his eyes. 

“Well that’s Offaly kind of you…however I’ll be alright” The man told you in a rather unconvincing manner but you had to admit you were beginning to feel butterflies in your stomach from the way he was speaking to you. 

“Then at least let me take you to my place” You offer 

“You sure?” The man asks you but his answer was already well in hand as you began to lift him up slinging one of his arms over your shoulders then wrapping your own around his waist. 

It took you about 15 minutes to get him back to your place mainly due to the size difference between the two of you but eventually you managed to get him through your front door. You placed the man on your couch before running off to collect up some supplies to attempt treating his injuries luckily you’d volunteered as a nurse a few years back so you knew what to get for supplies as well as how to even stitch wounds if needed. You returned to the living room with a bowl of hot water, as many towels as you could carry and a first aid kit while already texting your Rob to tell him you wouldn’t be in tomorrow for work. You tossed the cell phone on the side table then knelt beside your new guest as he lay on your couch breathing in deep shallow breaths with blood running from various wounds all over his body. 

“What’s your name?” You finally asked him in a low voice while looking over the damage and beginning to remove his clothing from his torso. The man turned his head so he could see you better with his blue eyes looking up into your (eye colour) ones. 

“Benny, my names Benny” He told you then started chocking causing him to wince from the pain it caused him. You got to work cleaning then tending to his injuries while he managed to pass out every now and then to get some rest then when you finally finished stitching his last wound you covered him with a blanket. You went to bed for the night then awoke late the next day coming out into the living area to find Benny gone from his spot on the couch where you’d left him the night before. You looked around in confusion until you saw him walk out of the bathroom still not wearing a shirt while towelling off his face before slinging it around his shoulders that’s when he noticed you. 

“Your awake?” Benny asked looking a little surprised 

“I should be the one saying that, are you alright?” You asked him from the entryway from the hallway leading to your bedroom into the living area. 

“Much thank you, I apologize for my appearance just I don’t really have a change of cloths” Benny told you 

The way he spoke was like one of the gentlemen out of your novels you read or like someone from about 50 to 60 years ago. You walked into one of the spare bedrooms that you had for about 2 minutes then walked back out carrying a small stack of clothing that consisted of a shirt as well as a pair of jeans. Benny furrowed his brow when you held the cloths out to him but after a moment he took them. 

“They were my Ex’s so they should tied you over until you can buy some knew ones” You told him letting your one hand hit your thigh while the other lazily pointed at the clothing before also falling to your other side. 

“Oh I see, well thank you again” Benny said before heading back towards the washroom to change and you couldn’t help but stair at his rather nice ass as he walked away. You walked into the kitchen to start making something to eat for yourself while contemplating just how Benny had managed to get better so quickly after all some of the wounds he’d sustained had been deep but your thoughts were interrupted when you heard him come out of the washroom again. Benny shot you a swift smile before towelling off his damp hair then tossed the towel into the hamper in the washroom walking over to his duffle bag on the kitchen table afterwards Benny zipped it up, grabbed his coat but before he could leave you stopped him. 

“Hey, do you need a job?” You asked 

“Yeah, you know a place?” Benny asked back 

“Actually yeah, the diner I work at is hiring” You informed him

“Oh yeah?” Benny asked coyly 

“Yeah, I mean that is if you don’t mind seeing me again” You said with a little shy smile as a blush crept across your cheeks. 

“I think I’d like that” Benny smiled back making your heart want to practically leap out of your chest. 

“Great! Then come in tomorrow I’ll let my boss know your coming” You assured him

“See ya then” Benny said gently with a nod then walked out your door and suddenly you could hardly wait for work to start tomorrow.


End file.
